


Fantasies

by TheQueenofMirth



Series: You said The Queen of Nothing’s excerpt? Sorry, I heard prompt. [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Fun, Humor, Intimacy, Mild Smut, POV Jude Duarte, Pillow Talk, The Queen of Nothing Excerpt, smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: Just a short scene between Jude and Cardan created from an Queen of Nothing's excerpt. Repeating: A QoN's excerpt in this fic.





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a The Folk of the Air’s Fanfic. The original work belongs to Holly Black.  
> This was written a from prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.

“Is that what you imagined?” I ask. It shames me that my voice get so hoarse.

Cadan is in better conditions by far. He's sideways watching me barely breathe while his tail caress my belly and I feel ticklish. With a kind of reverence, he takes my hand, kiss my palm and then my wrist. When his lips are touching me, I can feel the shape of his wicked grin.

“No.”

“Tell me.” I ask. He shakes his head amazed.

“I wouldn’t know how to begin.” I don’t know where I should look - Cardan has no shame of being naked - yet I’m looking. So that’s not a good excuse.

“The beginning is usually a good option.” He chuckles. He should be in very good mood because I’m not that funny.

“I had imagined something a little different.” His graceful fingers play with a strand of my hair.

“Something better?” A little of worry shows in my voice.

He looks to me as if he has a secret. “Just different.”

He's torturing me.

“ _Please_.”

“So, _now_ you say ‘please’?” Cardan says with a lift eyebrow and glowing eyes.

“When I shou-” It _can’t_ be. That’s just… _Wow_. “You imagined me saying please?”

**“Along with some begging on your part. A little light groveling.” He gives me an embarrassed smile. “My fantasies were rife with overweening ambition.”**

I cannot help myself, I laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted make a parallel with this scene from The Cruel Prince:
> 
> “Is that what you imagined?” I ask, and am relieved to find that my voice sounds harsh.  
> “No,” he says tonelessly.  
> “Tell me,” I say. He shakes his head, somewhere chagrined.
> 
> But, this time, both of them being honest and comfortably playful with each other.


End file.
